Game of War
by EatSleepHetalia
Summary: The game of war knows no rules of family, loyalty, or friendship -the only rule: kill or be killed. With the world engulfed in World War III, as the world teeters towards destruction, the matter at hand is not just the survival of the human race in entirity but the survival of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**OMAIGAW! I UPDATED! **

**After days of sophisticated ponder of how I should rewrite this Fan fiction, I have finally started it again! FROM CHAPTER NUMERO UNO!**

***Bricked by Animefangirl7887 aka my editor***

**Ahem, anyways, to those who have stuck with me from the beginning I worship-I mean thank- you.**

**Hopefully, it will be a lot better now. (I was reading the old version and I found it lame, boring, slow and waaaaaaaaayyy too angsty)**

**I do not own Hetalia but I should.**

***bricked again***

Chapter 1

Her dress was ripped and her platinum blonde hair tangled and wild. The usual navy blue bow was missing. She paused in her crash through the Siberian woods in order to catch her breath. Her hand subconsciously patted the concealed pocket. It was still there. She let out a sigh of relief, which created a puff of fog in front of her face, and rested for a bit, leaning against a long-dead tree. Dead? Maybe it was just because of the cold.

A rustle was heard in the bushes behind her. She tensed and swiftly began to run again.

"That's no very nice, da?" a voice sounded behind her.

Belarus cringed and fought the urge to turn around and run back to her brother, dear, dear brother. Instead, she tore herself away and increased the speed of her run. However, without looking, she could tell that the Russian was gaining on her. A split-glance over her shoulder confirmed the suspicion.

"Come back to us, Belarus! I thought you wanted to become one with me, da? I'm saying yes right now!"

Belarus continued to sprint, relying on pure will. _I wanted to become one with RUSSIA, my brother, the one who was both sweet and considerate and cute when flustered, not with a blood-thirsty murderer of a Soviet monster! Who are you!?_

In her ponderings, a root caught her foot, sending her tumbling into the muddy snow. A hand grabbed the back of her already torn dress none too gently and yanked her up.

"Were you playing hide-and seek with me?" the nation giggled. "Then I've found you, da?"

Belarus clenched her teeth as the Soviet gripped her into a headlock, restraining her air supply.

He muttered maliciously into her ear, "Nothing that belongs to me is allowed to escape, da? Nothing." His voice ended in a hiss.

Belarus squirmed in the other's grip, attempting to loosen the hold, only resulting in firmer constriction, leaving her gasping for each breath. Her eyesight began to blur, but her mind was still crystal conscious. Silently, she released one of the hidden knives strapped to her arm and plunged the dagger blindly into the Russian.

A howl of pain erupted from her captor and she was released. The minute free, she took off sprinting. Risking a quick glance behind her, she spotted the Russian, holding the bloody blade, crimson life-water oozing out a large gash in his thigh. The snow around him was already stained red.

"Why you little BITCH!" he snarled.

The outburst was replied by the Belarus's activation of and toss of a stun bomb. Although she was quite sure that the other nation wouldn't be able to pursuit her with such a wound, it was better to elongate the available time for escape. This was war, and the game of war held no rules, no certainty. Instinctively, she patted the pocket again. Good, still there.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Shouldn't we activate the satellite, like, really soon?" the man asked, swiveling around his office chair to face his brother, glasses reflecting the various visual screens of the dark control room. The other man shook his head and continued typing the in the encrypted codes of the system with silence.

The first man pouted and whined.

"Come on bro; talk to me, your heroic brother who's dying of boredom!"

Canada sighed and leaned back into the faux leather chair.

"Not yet, at least. The risks are not great enough yet…according to the intelligence." He turned to face towards his brother, "Anyways, Earth-shield can only stop up to 25 missiles and who knows how long this war will last."

The northern nation swiveled back to face the hacking virus he was programming. Silence returned to the room but only for a second.

"Why don't we just nuke Russia and then end the war? It well enough with Japan last time!" America proclaimed, "And we can all be heroes!"

Canada let out a sigh of annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We are trying to _stop_ a nuclear war, not start one! Also, Russia is **HUGE**, it'll be impossible to strike enough vital areas in order to wea-"

_WARNING, WARNING, UNINDENTIFIED PERSONEL ENTRY! WARNING WARNING! _

A voice broke through the loud speaker system.

America and Canada stood up.

"Someone infiltrated our base?!" America furrowed his brow.

"Stop staring, get armed." Canada answered as he retrieved the revolvers hidden in a desk drawer. He tossed one to America who caught it with practiced ease.

"Any more rounds?" America asked as he checked the barrel of the firearm.

Canada handed him cartridge.

The thundering of feet and yells erupted outside the iron door.

"Show time," America muttered.

"Not until we fully lock the computers," Canada commented.

"Oh, yeah."

Belarus ripped through the hall as guards pursued her. With guns.

"Get her, must be a spy!"

"Her hair, it's platinum blonde, a Soviet!"

Out from an iron door several feet in front of her stepper America and Canada, armed as well, guns raised.

The guards behind her slowed as they spotted the blocked exit.

Canada cocked an eyebrow.

"Belarus? Rather ruthless and uncharacteristic, isn't it?" He narrowed his eyes, "Unless you wanted to get caught?"

Belarus didn't answer but removed the knives strapped onto her arms and dropped them to the floor, kicking them away from herself. Then, she raised her hands in a signal of surrender and carefully chose her words.

"I come with valuable information and a cry for mercy."

**AN: AND HERE IT IS, VERSION TWO OF THIS FANFICTION! REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples who are somehow still reading this…**

**I know…I've been updating so little these days that I feel guilty…*sniffles***

**IT IS NOW NEARING SUMMER BREAK SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS EVEN THOUGH I'M TAKING THIS CRAZY CRAM COURSE THAT'S GONNA PREPARE ME FOR HIGHSCHOOL! AND WHY AM I TYPING ALL CAPS?**

**Ahem, anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

Chapter 2

America jammed his revolver under her chin with hatred burning in his eyes.

"And how do I know we can trust _you _who come from the Soviet Union?"

The blonde girl attempted to keep her usual icy, stoic mask only to have her trembling body betray her fear.

"Russia…" Canada muttered to him himself, voice sad.

America whipped around and grabbed his brother's collar.

"Stop thinking about him already! He's no longer _Russia_! He's a Soviet bastard!"

"We used to get along so well though!" Canada pleaded, "Playing hockey, discussing polar bears…"

"THIS IS WAR!"

The three simple words struck the Canadian as a blow on the face. He averted his gaze and bit his lip, staying silent.

America released him gently and took a step back, changing the tone of his voice.

"Sorry bro, it's just that…he's our enemy, a communist! And—"

Canada nodded and smiled weakly.

"I understand."

A cough sounded beside them, drawing their attention back to the European nation.

"So, are you here to spy? Negotiate? What?"

America raised the revolver once again.

"I told you, I bring information and a plea for mercy."

"I will decide that, and, no attitude allowed towards the hero." America declared, cold.

Belarus gulped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"West! You can't do this!" the Prussian albino yelled as he stood in front of the house's doorway, arms spread, blocking exit.

"Move, bruder."

Prussia stood his ground.

"You can't just go and invade Italy! Isn't her your friend?"

"This is war, all the reason needed. Friends can soon become enemies, and so can family." He narrowed his eyes. "Now, MOVE!" The blonde German attempted to shove past the ex-nation, only to find that the other's standing was firm.

Germany locked eyes with Prussia, ice blue met fire red. With deliberate slowness, he pulled out a handgun, pointing it towards the other's chest. He released the safety lock.

"I'll give you until three, bruder."

Prussia snarled.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

As the German's finger tightened upon the trigger, the cold metal of a second gun barrel touched the back of his head.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to take out my dear friend just yet."

Prussia smirked.

"Almost too late, Frenchie."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT ARU?" China shrieked as Russia flinched at the astonishing force the petite Asian man could project with his voice.

"She escaped, ran away. Took the plans, treaties, bills, everything. The computer's memory was swiped clean. You can go check yourself if you want, da?"

"No need, aru."

China began pacing back and forth anxiously, running a hand through his hair, pulling loose strands of his black hair out of its ponytail.

The blonde Russian chugged more vodka with a grin as he observed his ally's actions.

"Why are you smiling, aru?" China stopped his pacing and narrowed his eyes at the Russian.

Russia giggled childishly.

"Have you forgotten? Anything that belongs to me can never be lost!"

China smirked.

"Then let's go get her, aru."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Japan held his breath as the North Korean troops thundered past, heavy boots thudding against the ground. The cement wall which he stood behind didn't serve as much of a shelter—it was the most undesirable location for a sniper.

As soon as the Japanese man was sure that the soldiers were over 20 feet away, he whisked out his rifle, took aim, and fired.

Dead before hitting the ground.

"What the!"

_Kusso! _Japan cursed in his mind. The sound of the firearm drew the attention of his target's companions.

"Hey! I think there's someone here!" another voice yelled.

"Suddenly, Japan's earpiece crackled to life.

"Objective discovered. Retreat immediately to HQ."

The Asian man let a sigh of relief; he was never as good with hand-to-hand combat. Carefully, he slinked into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Estonia sat in his room, prison more like, typing intensely on his laptop with various wires connected unto it. At lease Russia let him keep his computers thinking that he wouldn't be able to get past the various Soviet firearms and leak information. He smirked. Underestimation was a dangerous enemy.

_Knock…Knock, Knock…Tap , Tap, Tap._

Estonia looked up and opened his surveillance camera on his computer screen.

Latvia.

Standing up, he opened the door only to see a certain Russian behind his friend, out of the range of the camera.

**Sorry this chapter's a little shorter but it was just such a good place to leave off! ^^**

**Rate ad Reviews please? **

**(Reviews are love ya know!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A CHAPTER! IT'S A CHAPTER!**

**I own no Hetalia!**

"Well?" America raised an eyebrow as he faced the female nation. "What have you to prove your innocence?"

Belarus reached into her concealed packet, extracting a very standard computer flash drive and placed upon the table before her.

"This," she deadpanned. "It holds all of the documents and plans of the Soviet Union."

Canada picked up the small device and examined it; flipping it around, searching for voice recorders, video cameras, bomb activations...finding none.

'Why don't we check it out?" Canada asked.

America shrugged and plugged it into a nearby laptop.

Instantly, a large compressed file popped onto the screen. America's eyes widened as he unzipped the file, scanning through the various items.

"Battle plans, treaties, conditions of alliances, intelligence...man," he breathed, muttering. He looked up. "How can I trust that these are not fraud?'

Belarus shrugged.

"You can't..."

"No, I can't, huh? But how can we be sure that there isn't some type of hacker shit or virus imbedded in the files?"

"Does my answer really matter?"

"Nope."

Canada sighed, "I'll isolate this notebook from the rest of the system and delete all vital info. That way, even if hacked, the virus would be contaminated." He shut the laptop.

"One request," Belarus interrupted, holding up a finger, "If the info turns out to be accurate, you have to promise to save my friends, and if it's fraud, then kill me."

America cracked a grin.

"You've got the hero's word!"

"America!" Canada exclaimed, "Don't say that before we can truly confirm her intent!"

"I have a feeling, you know that _gut _feeling that she's telling the truth."

Canada sighed once more and pinched the bridge of his nose...

"Just don't come crying and running back, begging for me to clean up your mess."

"Don't worry!" America laughed, "I'll monitor her every move, even to the toilet!"

"AMERICA!" Canada screamed, "SHE'S A GIRL!"

"Oh~ I try not to peak on her in the shower..."

"AMERICA!"

Belarus sighed, they were such idiots.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back to the shadows, Japan slinked into the alleyway. Walking down the narrow gap, he reached the door he was looking for. The community was silent, the silence of death. The Japanese man rang the doorbell.

An intercom crackled to life.

"Password?" a computerized voice requested.

"Atlas code 1008, sashimi."

A click was heard as the door swung open.

"Welcome back," the same voice greeted through a computer screen.

"Hello to you too, T" Japan responded politely as he set down his rifle, and sat down leaning against various crates in the dim and dusty room. "How is H doing?"

"Well enough."

The Asian man looked around the fairly small enclosed space.

"You've sent someone to restock the supplies again haven's you?"

"Of course!" T's voice cried in annoyance. "I can't let my brother starve can I?"

Japan gave a weak chuckle.

"Arigatou."

A silence filled the dusky air, only to be disturbed by the Japanese man's gently exhale.

"You must be tired, right? I'm sorry about the operation being ruined, by the way. Our identities were almost discovered so we had to withdraw. Should I log off?"

Japan shook his head though no one could see him in the shelter.

"It's fine. It's just that…everything's so frustrating." He dropped his head into his hands. "I thought that our old enmities were healing and that we were…we were...family again."

A small sigh sounded from the laptop.

"I wonder how long it'll be until we could meet again. It's risky just to talk to you, much less try to meet with China breathing down my neck. That bastard."

"He is still part of our family. I'm sure we can make amends later I mean…with what I did during the second world war to him…it makes sense that he is trying to do the same to me…"

"How many times have I told you?" T's voice displayed her obvious exasperation. "The past cannot validate the present!"

After a long silence he muttered, "I hope you're right."

Silence once again bloomed in the room.

"I wish I can help more," T confessed. "I feel so worthless, being so small and weak, not being able to do anything."

"You're helping us all a lot already!" Japan protested. "Like this room!"

"Not enough."

Attempting to break the tension, the Japanese man spoke up.

"Any new updates? I've been gone for the last two weeks on the mission."

"Well, let's see, the FACE alliance is still trying to secure the North American continent and west Europe."

"Remind me, FACE?"

"France, America, Canada, and England but…"

T hesitated.

"Yes?"

"England has gone missing." T concluded quietly.

"Igirisu-san? Missing?"

"Yes, he disappeared from the battlefield during a secret operation as couldn't be found ever since. America is still trying to track him using a preplaced tracker that was embedded in his uniform and that connects to a satellite but so far there has been no success."

Japan leaned back against the crates and closed his eyes.

"Our allies are few enough as is."

"Currently, Greece, Ireland, Spain, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, and Hungary are on neutral. Russia, China, and North Korea have almost all of the Middle East and Asia under their sphere of influence.

"Except us, V, H, and TH."

"Excluding our group. They also have Germany and Austria on the European front. Our allies include the FACE, the Nordics, Italy, Portugal, Poland, and Turkey."

Japan sighed.

"Not enough to rival the Eastern stronghold."

"No," T agreed, "That is why we'll do all that we can to internally weaken them."

Drowsily, Japan nodded.

Seeing that the Japanese man had fallen asleep from a webcam, T logged off. The computer screen blacked out with a gently click.

**Sorry again for the super long wait people, but hopefully this got the main plot moving!**

**What's going to happen to England? Don't worry, not killing anyone…yet… (Evil laugh).**

**Anyone spot a certain reference to a certain awesome anime? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look I updated! I haven't abandoned this story after all!**

***bricked***

**Oh, a certain awesome someone is getting shot~ **

"America?" Canada poked a head into the computer room where his brother had spent the last two days-a full 48 hours. The northern nation sighed and walked in. America had collapsed upon the laptop which held all the files Belarus had brought him, surrounded by numerous coke cans.

As he dropped the signature bomber jacket over his brother's sleeping figure, America stirred lightly and mumbled, "...gland..."

"Eh?" Canada whispered, leaning down.

"England...Where are you?"

Eyes pained, Canada straightened up.

England, missing for over a week, vanished from the battlefield.

A glance at America's face displayed his obvious exhaustion. No matter how much the his heroic brother had tried to hide his fatigue behind masks of enthusiasm, Canada was always able to tell whenever America pulled another all-nighter searching for the British nation in intelligence reports, surveillance photos, and now the leaked Soviet files. Just as the North American nation turned to leave, alarms blared off in the building once more.

/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Taking his chance, Prussia pulled out a hidden automatic pistol from somewhere within his pants.

France raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you retrieve that from, mon cher?"

"My awesome underwear, duh."

The Frenchman shook his head slightly and smiled.

"Very like you, Prussia."

"Ja, very like you, bruder," Germany mocked, pulling the trigger.

The crack of a fired bullet filled the air.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"H-Hey, Estonia," Latvia stuttered, "Do you think she got there safely?"

"Hopefully, my viruses will hold until she reaches safety at America's If the programs are decrypted however..." Estonia hesitated all the while typing rapidly upon a miniature laptop.

"Then they'll find using the GPS system which is linked to their computers." Ukraine finished.

Estonia nodded grimly.

"it's all because of _this_, " Lithuania growled, pushing up his sleeve to reveal a microchip injected into his forearm, "and because of the sound recording device that was contained within the chip we were overheard during our planning and imprisoned together."

"At least we were able set the plan in motion," Estonia reminded, "We still have some hope. Also, I still have my laptop so I can continue to freeze their GPS system."

"It wouldn't be that your viruses have already been destroyed, would it?" Ukraine asked worriedly.

Estonia shook his head.

"Can't be. I'm monitoring the signals that are sent back from Belarus's microchip day and night. I would notice if they were able to break through my walls. Unless..." he froze, eyes doubled.

"W-what?" Latvia demanded.

"They couldn't have been using my virus to backtrack Belarus, could've they?!"

"What?"

Estonia looked up, fingers finally stopped typing.

"You see," he started, 'It was too risky to hack straight into the main network since there's too much defensive measures and security. So, what I did was sneak a virus into the signals that Belarus' microchip sent back to the system and alter a tiny portion of the code allowing the signals to be sent instead to my laptop, where I monitored it instead. Then, a sent a virus which prevented the signals from connecting back the main network. Thus, I was able to momentarily freeze the portion of the GPS system which tracked Belarus. But every signal can be traced to its original source which means..."

"That by using the signals you used to send the final program to the main system they traced you back to this laptop," Ukraine continued.

"And then traced it to Belarus?" Lithuania finished.

"Correct." Suddenly, Estonia's eyes widened once again. "Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no," he breathed.

"W-what?! There's something WORSE?!" Latvia wailed.

"That means every time I used my laptop I had actually been helping them since it allowed them to trace the signals! "

"Thank you very much, da?" a Russian voice mocked. "Thanks to you, I have found both my dear sister and my worst enemy." He stepped out from the shadows. "Why don't we go and pay them a little visit, da? Together."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

America jerked awake, knocking over several empty and one partially full coke cans to the ground.

"Waaaa?!" he exclaimed. "When did my alarm clock get _that_ loud?!"

"You idiot!" Canada screamed in exasperation. "That's the building's alarm!"

"Who the fuck is it this time? That commie bastard's_ older_ sister?" America yawned, rummaging through piles of junk to locate his firearm.

Canada sighed as he loaded his own gun. "Please, don't be absurd."

opening the door, the North American brothers headed towards the cause of commotion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

America's eyes narrowed when he saw the intruder of the hidden headquarters.

"Soviet Bastard," he spat.

"now, now, that wasn't a very polite way to greet a former ally was it now, da?" Russia smile innocently.

Noticing the crutch upon which the Russian leaned America smirked.

"Did you trip and fall?"

Russia snarled. "It's thanks to a little bitch that your hiding right now. It would be best to give her over already, da?"

'No can do." America shrugged. "So far, she's kept her end of the bargain and more so I can't break my promise."

"Really? How? Even though she lead us straight to your rat-hole?"

"It saved me the trouble of trying to locate your sorry ass."

"I see." Russia pouted childishly. "Then we'll have to move to more demanding methods, da?"

Gesturing with a single finger, a Soviet soldier thrust a dirty bound figure onto her knees and a cocked a gun at the back of her head.

Before anyone had recovered from initial shock, a single voice shrieked from behind a group of guards who attempted to block her way. Tears streamed down Belarus' face.

"SISTER! Let me go! Let me go you bastards! SIS!"

"Belarus, at least your safe," Ukraine smile in defeated weakness only to be immediately kicked in the chest by Russia, leaving her gasping for breath.

"Well? You decision?"" Russia demanded with a bore tone.

"I-" America's words froze in his throat, choking him.

"Maybe this will help quicken you choice."

With that, an unconscious blond figure was tossed onto the concrete floor.

America spluttered.

"_**ENGLAND!**_"

**Well there you go. Hopefully it was worth the wait. **

**And look! we found England!**

***Maka-chopped***

**And maybe I just killed Prussia! I really don't know!**

***Shinigami-chopped***

**Anybody notice a microscopic reference to the Hunger Games? (Also pasta to whoever can the anime I referenced to above!)**

**See ya next time~**


End file.
